


The Last Airbender

by bo_b



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bo_b/pseuds/bo_b
Summary: No passado, Kali tinha vivido sua vida inteira como uma nômade, passando de cidade em cidade, colecionando lembranças e se conectando com a natureza, mas jamais se deixando apegar a bens materiais ou residências fixas na companhia de sua avó, e apesar de certo modo ter continuado, aos 14 anos de idade, quando ela perdeu sua figura de referência para tudo e foi obrigada a seguir em frente e continuar a sobreviver dia após dia sem aqueles que eram importantes para ela, mantendo seus entes queridos apenas na memória.Agora ela tem 16 anos, e continua viajando ao redor do mundo, mas dessa vez em um circo pertencente à Nação do Fogo, onde ela estava apenas ajudando na limpeza e venda de ingresso até que sua única amiga e acrobata performista decide partir e o posto é deixado a ela. A garota que não via nenhum atrativo em se apresentar em vários lugares no lugar de uma das melhores amigas que ela fez em sua vida de desapegos, mas também não vê porque não o fazer, muda completamente de perspectiva quando uma enorme criatura que deveria estar extinta surge na sua frente, a lembrando do que ela é, do que sua avó e sua mãe foram e do legado que ela carrega aonde quer que vá e não parece conseguir encontrar forças para evitar.





	1. Prólogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá!
> 
> Se você parou para ler as notas muito obrigada, saiba que elas não vão conter muitos detalhes da história nem nada(pelo menos não a nota desse prólogo), mas são mais como um aviso de algo que pode acontecer bem periodicamente enquanto eu estou escrevendo a fanfic.
> 
> Eu não tenho e revisor e estou postando apenas como um capricho meu que acabou por envolver duas coisas que amo muito na vida: escrever e Avatar. Eu lembro de quando conheci o desenho, era ainda uma criança e desde aquela época eu já gostava muito. Foi só depois de assistir toda a animação novamente que eu pude ver a profundidade da história com uma mentalidade mais madura, e depois de consumir mais algum conteúdo de análises e curiosidades das duas séries(a história do Aang e a da Korra), que eu decidi pela primeira vez publicar uma fanfic com um plot que eu(talvez por não procurar o suficiente) nunca encontrei na plataforma e decidi que seria legal se um tema de fanfic que eu nunca achei antes com essa temática, a minha pudesse ser a primeira. Mas como eu já disse antes, essa é a primeira história que eu publico tanto nessa plataforma quanto em qualquer outra, por isso e pelo fato de que eu sou uma perfeccionista chata, eu faço constantes revisões e adiciono detalhes em diálogos e narrações sobre coisas que eu gostaria de abordar mais para frente. 
> 
> Isso faz com que eu acabe tendo que republicar um capítulo apenas por um detalhe que as vezes faz parecer que nada mudou em uma cena no presente, mas ainda assim faz um mundo de diferença para mim e o jeito que eu decido contar cada sub trama(aparte da jornada da protagonista ou do roteiro original, mas que afetam o relacionamento e as interações dos meus oc's entre si). Enfim, antes que a nota termine maior do que o prólogo, gostaria de falar que qualquer crítica em relação a história ou a escrita em si são muito bem vindas desde que sejam construtivas, já que parte do motivo de eu ter decidido finalmente postar uma história minha é pelo amor pela escrita que eu já mencionei anteriormente e meu desejo constante de melhorar.
> 
> Eu também queria avisar que a fanfic está sendo postada também no wattpad sob o nome auau_pkjm, então se alguém ver essa história por alguma outra conta que não seja essa mesma ou a do wattpad, saiba que muito provavelmente é um plágio, e eu gostaria de ser avisada se possível.
> 
> É só isso, obrigada pelo interesse pela minha história e por ler as notas até o final, espero que os personagens consigam te envolver ao decorrer da trama :3
> 
> (Esqueci de avisar que eu também faço ilustrações e provavelmente algumas artes sobre momentos em específicos que eu desenhei serão postadas aqui em algum ponto!)

Zumi acordou com o estrondo que clareou o céu. Com seu coração a mil, ela lançou um olhar para a cama ao lado, que era da filha, e na escuridão do meio da noite ela pode distinguir sua figura dormindo pacífica sem realmente parecer ouvir a tempestade lá fora ou sentir o desconforto que impedia sua mãe de adormecer.

A mulher decidiu então ir ao banheiro para tentar acalmar seu coração e tentar dissipar a sensação ruim que se espalhava por seus ossos. Ela fez todo o caminho segurando uma lamparina para iluminar a estrada à sua frente, e foi percorrendo esse caminho que ela percebeu que parecia ser a única incomodada pelo clima tempestuoso do lugar, que oscilavam tanto sob os golpes do vento que dava a impressão de a qualquer segundo poder levar todas as tendas com sua agressividade.

Foi apenas no caminho de volta para sua tenda, quando seu coração parecia estar finalmente voltando ao compasso normal que ela ouviu o trote de um cavalo apressado, e saindo da floresta as sombras formavam o que parecia o uniforme de um soldado da Nação do Fogo. Zumi engoliu a bile que subiu pelo nervosismo e acabou por amargar sua garganta. Ela tinha certeza de que estava verde, o pior cenário possível passou por sua cabeça e a atingiu no peito como uma flecha.

"Zumi?" Um chamado fraco chegou aos ouvidos dela com dificuldade devido a chuva e ao vento, mas assim que ela reconheceu a voz que vinha do soldado, seus joelhos perderam as forças e se encontraram com o chão.

_Ele está bem. Meu irmão está bem._

Aquele que havia chamado seu nome chegou mais perto, tentando acalmar o cavalo agitado.

_Mas o que trouxe ele aqui a essa hora?_

"Kou?", a voz fraca fez os olhos do homem brilharem, ele chamou mais uma vez, agora suavemente.

"Irmã, se levante ou vai acabar molhando seu vestido e pegar um resfriado."

Sim, era seu irmão mais velho.

Ela apenas não sabia porque ele havia chegado de repente a essa hora da noite. Kou tinha recebido uma carta de Zumi falando que o circo partiria para uma cidade relativamente perto de onde o esquadrão dele estava acampado, dizendo que seria bom se ele visitasse para assistir à performance. Ela tinha recebido uma carta em resposta dizendo que a divisão de seu irmão estava prestes a fazer um movimento em uma cidade no reino da terra, só não entendia o que faria ele vir até ela no meio da noite, a única coisa que se passou em sua cabeça quando ela viu um um soldado gritando seu nome nas sombras foi que algo havia acontecido com ele e que seu irmão havia caído em batalha, mas isso foi até ela ver que era o próprio. Zumi perguntou o que estava em sua mente, e em resposta, ele apenas se voltou para a pessoa precariamente protegida da chuva com um manto preto na parte de trás do cavalo.

"Quem é...?!" Kou não deixou ela terminar a frase, apenas desceu do cavalo, e pegou a pessoa aparentemente inconsciente no colo, seguindo sua irmã que não viu outra opção a não ser levá-los para dentro da tenda onde a filha de Zumi ainda estava dormindo. Kou deitou a forma encapuzada na cama mais próxima e afastou o capuz com cuidado. Era uma garota semiconsciente, e ela não parecia ser da Nação do Fogo — ou do Reino da Terra, que era onde eles estavam agora. A mulher perguntou séria "Ela é sua?"

Seu irmão abanou a cabeça com um olhar preocupado no rosto. "Não é _minha_ filha, mas é minha responsabilidade agora. E ela está machucada. Eu fiz o que eu pude antes, mas preciso da sua ajuda agora, você sempre teve um jeito para cuidar de ferimentos, querendo ou não."

Zumi lançou um olhar repreensor em sua direção, mas não negou a ajuda até que o pano foi afastado e o que estava por baixo dele a fez ofegar horrorizada, "Kou, o que aconteceu com essa menina?"

Ataduras ensopadas e manchadas de sangue estavam enroladas nos braços trêmulos da garota. Uma mão se estendeu cuidadosamente para tocar a atadura, mas apenas com um leve toque fez ela gemer de dor e se encolher tremendo mais pela dor do que pelo frio das roupas ensopadas.

Zumi puxou seu irmão para um canto e questionou exaltada, "O que é isso? Aonde você encontrou ela? Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com aquela missão que você disse na carta, não tem?"

"Ela estava na cidade em que aconteceu a última missão do meu esquadrão." Seu olhar culpado e cheio de dor dizia tudo, "O machucado dela é minha culpa, eu não podia deixá-la assim."

"Não podia ter levado ela para um _médico_ ou alguém que soubesse consertar o que quer que você tenha feito ali? Você veio na chuva, no meio da noite, o machucado poderia estar até pior agora!" Ela gritou, a imagem da garota se contorcendo de dor ainda fresca em sua memória.

"Não, eu não podia.", o olhar firme de Kou fez ela ficar quieta. "Eu prometi a avó dela que manteria ela viva, então não. Agora _por favor,_ me _ajuda!_ "

Ela faz o que ele pediu. A parte mais difícil foi trocar as bandagens, mas assim que ela as tirou, pode sentir seu estômago se embrulhando. Era uma queimadura que ia do cotovelo até o pulso nos dois braços, embora ela pudesse dizer que a do braço direito pegava uma área maior. A mulher não sabia como ela tinha conseguido aqueles machucados, mas a imagem de uma garotinha protegendo alguém de um dobrador de fogo permaneceu em sua cabeça. Ela não pode deixar de sentir algum tipo de simpatia pela garota delirante, especialmente depois que ela finalmente desmaiou de cansaço, mas nunca deixando de murmurar um nome que trouxe a ela mais lembranças do passado do que a mulher gostaria. Em silêncio, ela puxou Kou para a entrada da tenda, uma pergunta entalada em sua garganta desde o segundo em que ela deu uma boa olhada no rosto da garota e teve um vislumbre dos familiares olhos verde grama.

"É a filha daquela mulher, não é? A filha da filha dela, para ser mais exata." os olhos conflituosos de Kou se desviaram para o chão, "Não minta para mim, eu sei que você também viu a semelhança entre elas. Como pôde trazê-la sabendo o que aconteceu com o vovô no passado por causa dessa família?"

Kou afastou o dedo acusador de Zumi de seu peito e segurou a irmã vacilante enquanto respondia com raiva, "Ela é apenas uma criança, Zumi, não tem nada a ver com esse rancor entre gerações. Você viu o estado em que ela chegou aqui, não podemos deixar ela sofrer o mesmo que o vovô e a avó dela!"

"E se ela for como eles? E se ela só trouxer desgraça aos membros da nossa família que nem aqueles antes dela?", ela abraçou seu irmão aflita.

"Ela não é como eles." Kou prometeu abraçando Zumi de volta, "A avó dela me garantiu antes de... você sabe."

"Ela morreu?" a irmã rompeu o abraço hesitante. Ela não conseguia sentir felicidade, não importa o quão ressentida ela se sentia por tudo. "É bem provável, mas eu não posso dizer com certeza porque Suyen me mandou fugir com ela quando a menina se machucou, não tivemos exatamente o tempo necessário para por os acontecimentos em dia."

"Então pode ainda haver uma chance?", ela perguntou um pouco amarga mas com esperança pela menina. Kou respondeu após um silêncio pensativo:

"Eu duvido muito."

"E a mãe dela? Não estava lá?", Kou fechou os olhos com pesar, "Ela e o pai morreram quando a menina tinha cinco anos."

"Ela está sozinha então.", ela se voltou para a cama, ambos observaram a cama onde a pessoa de quem falavam descansava em meio a sonhos turbulentos.

"Eu tenho que voltar logo." O silêncio foi quebrado pela declaração pesarosa.

"O que vai acontecer com a garota se você voltar?", os olhos cansados de Kou encontraram os de Zumi com um pedido silencioso.

"Você quer que ela fique conosco no circo?!"

"Eu prometo que nada de ruim vai acontecer com vocês por ter ela aqui. Eu vou cuidar de tudo.", Kou segurou as mãos de Zumi ansioso, "Os custos do machucado dela até ela melhorar, da comida, até posso enviar um falcão para o dono do circo com uma desculpa se precisar."

Zumi suspirou sentindo que era uma luta que ela não podia vencer. Não, na verdade ela podia, apenas não queria recusar quando seu irmão pedia de forma tão desesperada.

"Você não pode ficar com ela?", ela precisou perguntar antes de aceitar cegamente. Ele negou com a cabeça.

"Não seria seguro para ela ficar comigo, eu estou servindo o exército, constantemente em perigo, não posso deixar uma criança ferida me seguir para as missões junto do batalhão. Sem falar que se perguntariam porque eu estou andando com a criança queimada por aí." Kou virou sua cabeça para o céu ficando claro lá fora antes de se voltar a irmã, "Por favor, Zumi. Eu fiz uma promessa."

Zumi assentiu em derrota suspirando e pensando consigo mesma.

"O que eu digo para a minha filha quando ela acordar e tiver uma menina toda machucada na minha cama?"

"Você pode falar que é uma prima, não é mentira se você parar para pensar bem. Apenas uma espécie de omissão.", ele sorriu ladino para a irmã enquanto eles se dirigiam para onde ele havia deixado o cavalo. "Não vai substituir o pai dela, mas uma amiga fixa dentro dessa rotina de viajar de um lugar para o outro que vocês tem pode ser confortante. Eu lembro de você falando em suas cartas que ela não tem muita chance de fazer amigos por causa das viagens e estava se sentindo sozinha."

Zumi devolveu um sorriso fraco, "Você pode ter razão. Mas ela ainda vai ter que ter alguma função se quiser ficar no circo com todo mundo. Não é só porque meu marido morreu que o dono vai deixar eu trazer alguém do nada, ainda mais alguém que não vai trazer nenhum benefício para ele.", ela assistiu enquanto Kou subia em sua montaria, parecendo imponente em seu uniforme da Nação do Fogo, "Ajudar na limpeza, atirar facas, qualquer tarefa que você der a ela vai servir. Suyen disse antes que ela é uma garota talentosa com boa personalidade. Apenas dê a ela seu tempo para se curar, eu sei que você entende o luto pelo qual ela precisa passar."

"Eu vou fazer o meu máximo para ela se sentir em casa no tempo em que ela quiser ficar. O que eu acho que não deve ser muito, se ela foi criada por aquela mulher."

"Eu quase me esqueci. Isso aqui é dela.", ele atirou uma bolsa pequena que não devia caber nem mesmo um tanto de roupas suficiente para algumas semanas.

"Tenha uma viagem segura, irmão." Zumi se despediu com a expressão de alguém que sabia que os dias que viriam não seriam fáceis.

"Fique bem, Zumi. Não se esqueça de que eu te amo, se acontecer qualquer coisa fale comigo.", seus olhos se voltaram para o conjunto de barracas com pesar. "Eu queria poder ficar até ela acordar e explicar tudo."

"Se ela é mesmo tudo o que você disse tenho certeza de que vai entender."

Kou sorriu com carinho, o que fez seus olhos virarem duas pequenas linhas brilhantes, o que seria uma imagem adorável, se ele já não estivesse em seus quase 40 anos e uma cicatriz fina e branca não cortasse de sua sobrancelha e atravessasse seu olho esquerdo. "Obrigado. E até breve."

Ele disse e galopou floresta adentro. Zumi se virou para fazer o caminho de volta a sua barraca, banhada pela luz do sol nascente, quando um "Mãe" ecoou estridente, junto de um baque no chão.

Zumi correu, consciente de que estaria ocupada pelos próximos anos, tomando conta da neta da pessoa que fez de sua infância miserável por anos a fio.


	2. Capítulo 1

Kali inspirou profundamente, sentindo aos poucos o ar entrar em seus pulmões e aproveitando a sensação de energia pura relaxar seus músculos tensos, o que era surpreendente, considerando que a posição em que ela se encontrava era o que como outras pessoas chamariam de desconfortável. 

Ela tirou seus pés do chão com um impulso suave, desmanchando a postura de ponte e ficando firme em uma parada de mãos para finalmente soltar a inspiração de alguns segundos atrás, lançando seu corpo no ar antes de pousar firmemente em uma postura ereta na ponta dos pés, os braços agora para o alto em uma pose fabulosa como se esperando os aplausos, exatamente como sua amiga costumava fazer nas apresentações.

Quando os aplausos não recebem, a garota se sintoniza relaxar e olhar o ambiente quieto ao seu redor: uma barraca decorada metade da cor rosa e metade um tom frio refrescante, que indicava claramente que duas pessoas de gostos muito diferentes preenchido o lugar, mas pelo vazio no lado cor de rosa era evidente que visível um tempo que não era preenchido pela aura alegre e risos das duas companheiras de quarto. O treino e as acrobacias e truques finalmente não trazendo felicidade a ela. Não se o objetivo principal não fosse apenas acompanhar o treino do artista circense, mas se preparar para se apresentar em seu lugar. Apesar de ser atraída pelo modo como ela andava pela corda tão facilmente e houvesse buscado aprender, se apresentar era algo totalmente diferente do que ela via para si mesma no futuro.

“Kali, querida? Venha escolher algo para usar na sua apresentação. '' Zumi vai o tecido da tenda em que a menina se encontrava e perguntou em um tom maternal.

A garota cobriu as roupas de treino antes de colocar os vestes apropriados antes de seguir a mulher. Ela estava encarregada de cuidar dela desde que Kali se juntou a equipe dois anos atrás, quando ela chegou machucada de todas as maneiras possíveis sendo carregada por Kou, o soldado que salvou sua vida, e esses dois anos ela vinha se mostrando uma ótima pessoa, mas ainda não foi fazer com que a garota se encaixasse com o resto da trupe. Principalmente depois que Lee havia partido, mesmo que Zumi tentasse fazer-la se enturmar com as outras meninas, o relacionamento delas não passava de uma convivência saudável e indiferente, apenas como se elas estivessem acostumadas a ver o rosto uma outra, o que deveria ter sido o suficiente para uma mulher entendre que amizades não podem ser forçadas.

Aquele acordo tácito de convivência pacífica com uma filha de Zumi - uma das primeiras pessoas que ela havia conhecido desde - era tão recíproco que Kali ficou aliviada quando as três outras garotas se juntaram ao pessoal e elas puderam finalmente parar de fingir que elas se davam bem .

O grupo de meninas não interrompeu suas risadas quando elas entraram na tenda, e a mais velha delas, Chio, apenas deu a Kali um breve aceno antes de se voltar para uma pilha de uniformes no baú no meio da roda de meninas.

"Então, garotas, estão suas roupas para a performance dessa noite?"

"Nós convidamos nos lembrando das histórias que passamos com cada um deles no palco." A menor delas, Rin, com suas feições semelhantes a uma criança feliz, responde sorrindo para uma Zumi que diz com nostalgia, "Oh, sim, existem tantas histórias. Na época em que eu me casei com Kozun e me mudei junto do circo, nós fazíamos como nossas próprias roupas de palco. Assim, cada uma revelava muito sobre nossas personalidades, nos dias de hoje vocês crianças apenas compram algo que acham bonito em cada cidade em que passamos e perdem toda essa individualidade. "

Chio revirou os olhos para o comentário de Zumi e retrucou como quem já tinha vivido essa conversa um milhão de vezes antes.

"Nós não temos tempo para isso, mãe, os ensaios tomam todo o nosso tempo restante. E é muito mais prático simplesmente comprar como peças prontas dos mercadores locais, nós compramos o que achamos bonito e isso ainda diz muito sobre a nossa personalidade."

Zumi revirou os olhos também, e foi possível perceber que elas eram sem duvida nenhuma um par de mãe e filha que tinham mais em comum do que a personalidade forte, elas eram como uma mulher em frente a sua versão mais jovem no espelho. Pensar nisso fez Kali deixar um sorrisinho escapar. Ela já havia presenciado muitas vezes delas, e começava porque uma delas dizia seu ponto de vista e a outra discordava, e um ciclo vicioso se repetia mais vezes do que ela podia se lembrar, mas estranhamente, o clima de discussão nunca durava muito. Elas eram demasiado apegadas uma outra para virar como costas com sentimentos de raiva e rancor, mesmo que continuassem com seus pensamentos que iniciaram uma discussão.

"Vê? Os tempos mudaram demais, as crianças não seguem mais as tradições e ainda aprenderam a responder os mais velhos, não sei para onde estamos indo desse jeito." Zumi deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Kali, que havia ficado atrás dela o diálogo inteiro e não mostrava intenção de se juntar a conversa, de olho na expressão inofensiva de Zumi, sabendo que se alguém a conhecesse por tempo suficiente, saberia que o sorriso superficial e a atitude veia saltando em sua têmpora esquerda mostravam sua passiva-agressiva com o tópico que já havia surgido algumas vezes.

"Sim, sim, como você diz. Mas esse não é o assunto que me trouxe aqui, e sim uma roupa que Kali vai usar para sua primeira apresentação." Agora a menina de repente havia se tornado o centro das atenções, fazendo seu couro cabeludo formigas pelo desconforto enquanto ela era analisada pelas garotas como um salto complicado demais para qualquer uma delas ter tido vontade de experimentar. "Eu quero algo que um torne memorável, de preferência brilhante. Sim! Brilhante! Algo que faça ela se viciar em ficar no centro das recebendo os aplausos de uma multidão maravilhada." Kali tirar um arrepio descer pelo seu braço com a fala da mulher, ela entendia que Zumi parecia pensar que estava cuidando de um gatinho abandonado e que antes de descobrir que ela tinha talento para acrobacias e equilíbrio para andar na corda bamba ela precisava de tudo para que a menina se sentisse bem no circo, mas sempre parecia que a mulher via como sua obrigação encontrar para ela algo para se dedicar e esquecer tudo sobre a vida dela antes de parar sob suas asas, deixar todo o seu passado doloroso de lado e viver uma vida nova. Era uma pena que as coisas não fossem tão fáceis assim.

As outras meninas não pareciam muito impressionadas, mas ainda assim trouxeram alguns trajes que acharam que iriam servir. Kali logo se sentiu o pulso por cercada por elas e fez uma careta bem expressiva de reprovação para cada modelo que não parecia se adequar ao seu gosto, periodicamente aprovando alguns poucos. Como opções que Rin trouxe pareciam aqueles que ela tinha certeza de que sua amiga iria aprovar, mas provavelmente cairia na risada ao imaginar Kali usando, assim como como de Mio. Os únicos que pareciam se adequar ao gosto menos excessivo das outras era Chio, surpreendente, considerando que no trio, uma pessoa mais calma e que não parecia gostar de chamar muitas atenção era Mio. O vinco em suas sobrancelhas se suavizou ao ver um tecido flexível com algumas contas brilhantes nas mangas curtas, Rin, que segurava o mesmo,

"Não. Precisamos de um traje com mangas longo o suficiente para cobrir os braços." Chio soltou friamente, e a mão que segurava o próximo traje entre ela e o espelho se tornado um aperto rígido e desconfortável, desconforto esse que ela foi ampliada internamente, e apesar de não ter transparecer em seu rosto, seus dedos percorreram a pele sensível de seus braços, onde cicatriz que as deixo a garota tão desconfortáveis estava.

Zumi sorriu, envergonhada pela falta de tato da filha, mas também não negou "Tenho certeza que vamos achar alguma coisa adequada que se encaixe no seu gosto, querida."

Kali pessoal não odiava a cicatriz. Era uma parte dolorosa de seu passado e ela não gostava de falar sobre, mas ainda não chegava a ser algo que ela odiava sobre seu corpo, era mais como um lembrete de um dia que descobriu mais do que as marcas em cada um de seus braços do que algo que ela via como seu corpo esteticamente arruinado.

Chio não induzida culpada por deixar todos desconfortáveis, e Kali não podia dizer que não entendia o porque.

Chio estava aqui quando a garota catatônica com os braços enfaixados e um olhar desfocado apareceu de repente na porta de sua casa entregue por um soldado da Nação do Fogo, provavelmente uma sobrevivente de uma nação inimiga. Não havia muito que ela poderia fazer para tentar se aproximar de alguém que não abria brechas, e Kali também não pensava em fazer amizades na época, pois no momento ela estava ocupada se recuperando de seus ferimentos e da perda recente, nem um pouco preocupada com a única outra menina da sua idade em seu novo lar, esperando timidamente por um bom momento para se aproximar. Coisa que não aconteceu, pelo menos para ela. Foi apenas alguns meses depois que ela resolveu se aproximar de outras pessoas, pessoa que acabou sendo um das recém-tomadas, Lee e sua aura alegre e talento para as acrobacias,

Por essa e outras outras razões de pequenas razões ela não culpava Chio pelo estado atual do relacionamento delas. O rumo que as coisas tomaram não poderia ser previsto por Tia Wu - Ou quem sabe? Talvez possa sim.

Um grande rugido fez tremer o teto e as pernas próximas em um raio de 100 metros, vindo da tenda de onde ficavam os animais do circo, assustando todos no local.

"Ugh! Acalmem-se garotas! É apenas o novo animal que o circo comprou recentemente. Não há nada a temer." Zumi estremeceu.

"Não acho que qualquer um dos outros animais tenha um rugido tão poderoso quanto esse. E é um novo animal, tem certeza que está tudo bem?" Mio franziu as sobrancelhas com os olhos nublados de preocupação, temendo que algo ruim acontecesse. Zumi sorriu tentando tranquilizar um jovem.

"Não se preocupe, querida, nós sabemos que não há uma fera que não tenha se tornado dócil sob os cuidados de Shin."

"Ou que não tenha morrido queimado sob suas mãos." Um comentário mal humorado escapa de Kali, ganhando um olhar repreensivo significativo das outras garotas, que claramente sabiam da verdade mas escolhiam não se importar em prol da boa convivência dentro do circo. Ela entendia, porque havia feito o mesmo por um bom tempo, mas não conseguiu evitar sentir um aperto no peito pelo próximo animal que havia tido a infelicidade de parar nas mãos de Shin e seu chicote de fogo. Conhecendo seus métodos cruéis, ela sabia pelo rugido de resistência de agora que o animal passaria fome por alguns dias. Kali proposta que poderia se esgueirar para a tenda mais tarde, talvez ela fosse capaz de ajudá-lo e ainda fazer um novo amigo, se o animal a permitisse.

Mas isso aconteceria apenas após o show, e agora ela precisava se focar em estar perfeito para quando sua hora de subir no palco chegasse.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O primeiro capítulo lançado XD
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo e que consiga gostar dos personagens mostrados até agora(a maioria deles são oc, mas também tem um que aparece na animação mas nunca teve o nome citado, e eu tive que inventar alguns até achar um que parecesse agradável).
> 
> A arte no final do cap é minha e SIM, É A KALI! É literalmente a imagem que eu tinha dela treinando nos primeiros parágrafos e se tem uma coisa que eu estou é orgulhosa dela, pq faz algumas semanas que eu estou me adaptando a desenhar no digital e eu finalmente to entendendo os pincéis e afins.
> 
> Eu queria dizer também que essa primeira parte da história vai ter seu próprio ritmo e que os personagens que a gente tanto ama vão ser introduzidos lentamente na trama, então paciência. Os primeiros caps vão envolver mais o passado dela e o passado da família dela(que é bem longo e complicado, diga-se de passagem).
> 
> De qualquer forma, obrigada por ler até aqui, qualquer crítica ou erro que for percebido ao longo do capítulo eu estarei aberta a corrigir, então até mais <3


	3. Capítulo 2

Ela sentia como se flutuasse. Todo aquele movimento era tão natural quanto andar para Kali.

Vestindo o traje de apresentação, com mangas longas e os babados mais aceitáveis em que ela conseguiu achar. Se lembrar de sorrir e deixar o fato de que dezenas de pessoas estavam a olhando lá embaixo eram a parte mais complicada para ela, mas executar os passos não era um problema. A parte boa era que dali de cima tudo parecia muito pequeno, as tochas, a rede, o apresentador, e todas as pessoas olhando para cima extasiadas pela garota se equilibrando no alto da corda, dançando como se pertencesse aos céus.

Parando na mesma pose fabulosa em que ela havia ensaiado milhares de vezes do outro lado da corda, ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar pelo esforço e pelos aplausos, quase se sentindo realizada pelo êxtase de ser ovacionada. Quase.

Segurando um buquê de lírios azuis, ela foi escoltada por uma orgulhosa Zumi e recebeu cumprimentos de pessoas que ela nem sabia quem eram — mesmo após anos viajando com o circo —por todo o caminho até a sua própria tenda. "Você foi maravilhosa." ela chorou. "Tenho certeza que depois disso você já decidiu o que quer fazer com a sua vida. Pela sua expressão lá em cima."

Kali se sentiu murchar como uma flor que ficou no sol por tempo demais. Ela sentia que precisava da sombra para poder manter aquela forma bonita que todos gostavam, para recarregar as baterias.

"Tia... eu ainda não posso dizer com certeza se isso é o que eu quero seguir fazendo." Ela viu a decepção varreu a felicidade que tinha tomado conta do rosto de Zumi para longe.

"Querida, você tinha 14 anos quando meu irmão trouxe você para mim, se passaram dois anos e eu vi você sair de uma criança completamente machucada para essa linda mulher que brilhou tanto apenas alguns minutos atrás. Você fez tanto progresso..." as mãos quentes dela seguraram o rosto de Kali com delicadeza e carinho. "Você tem 16 anos agora, se continuar assim pode viajar ao redor do mundo e encontrar alguém, formar uma família algum dia, não precisa ser alguém da Nação do Fogo, deixar o circo e se estabelecer, cuidar de uma grande casa, cheia de coisas bonitas e ter uma boa vida, assim como muitas das minhas companheiras fizeram, você tem a a capacidade de fazer tudo isso ou escolher só ficar aqui comigo. Pode ser feliz de verdade, por favor pense bem sobre isso e não desperdice sua chance enquanto é jovem por conta de uma mágoa do passado.", ela terminou com uma expressão que beirava o desespero, mas também tinha uma pitada de remorso em seu rosto, que a garota não sabia a história por trás, mas era um tipo de olhar que ela via constantemente dirigido a ela.

"Tia, por favor, não." Kali devolveu o olhar intenso da mulher, interiormente desejando que ela entendesse que a visão dela para o futuro não era necessariamente o que a garota queria para si mesma, não importando o que quer que fosse o elemento do passado que fizera ela se arrepender e projetar isso em Kali. Ela sabia que elas tinham sido criadas de maneira diferente, ela perdeu seus pais muito nova e foi criada por sua avó sábia e excêntrica, viajando o mundo desde tenra idade, aprendendo coisas que iam desde brincadeiras e culturas diversas até a meditação e espiritualidade, enquanto a mulher nascera em uma família proeminente e passou a viajar quando se casou com o marido Kuzou. Essas coisas que Zumi falava sobre viajar o mundo eram algo que ela estava familiarizada desde que se entende por gente, e se estabelecer, criar uma família e ficar em lugar só para sempre vivendo como uma senhora em uma casa grande não era o que ela se via fazendo. Se existe uma coisa que sua avó a ensinou foi que objetos eram apenas objetos e os laços e o aprendizado ao decorrer da vida eram o que a faziam valer a pena no final. Viver dessa forma não era algo que ela conseguia se imaginar fazendo, e ela sabia que a mulher estava tão desesperadamente tentando fazê-la ficar porque recentemente eles estavam indo em direção a uma colônia próxima ao local onde Kou, o soldado que a trouxe para o circo, e irmão de Zumi, disse ter resgatado Kali novamente depois de dois anos. Zumi estava com medo que ela se separasse da trupe e seguisse seu próprio caminho em direção ao passado, principalmente agora que a única grande amiga que ela tinha havia partido.

A mulher reprimiu um olhar ferido em direção a ela antes de voltar para acompanhar os outros a assistir ao fim do espetáculo.

"Descanse, querida.", e fechou a porta.

As palmas e risadas ainda soavam na tenda principal, o que significava que os arredores estavam vazios, haviam somente algumas pessoas limpando as sujeiras que os convidados fizeram no intervalo. Kali sabia porque fora ela quem ajudara a limpar a sujeira por um longo tempo.

Ela ouviu de longe os "Wows" impressionados da platéia, seguido do estalo de um chicote cortando o ar. Suas mãos se apertaram ao redor das flores, e de repente, num impulso rebelde, ela sentiu vontade de aproveitar que todos estavam ocupados e satisfazer sua curiosidade em relação a nova fera. Zumi havia dito a ela para descansar e recuperar suas forças, mas ela não estava nem um pouco cansada, se sentia na verdade revigorada, depois de dançar no ar.

Uma nova onda de aplausos fez seus olhos voarem na direção do barulho, alarmada, e antes que ela pudesse pensar, seus pés fizeram o caminho até a tenda dos animais. Com o buquê azul ainda sendo segurado com força em seus braços, ela foi levada pela urgência em fugir e pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não o olhar desapontado da mulher que a criou nos últimos dois anos.

Não existe sensação como o medo de ser pego no pulo. Isso Kali pode atestar. De repente ela fica consciente de cada respiração, dos galhos em que ela pisou no caminho e de seu coração martelando com força contra suas costelas.

Mas ainda assim não deixa de ser uma experiência emocionante, ela pensou, se esgueirando para dentro do lugar.

Ela viu o grande urso marrom com bico e rabo de ornitorrinco em uma jaula alta e no fim da tenda, uma jaula ainda maior que fazia parecer que o que prendia o ursorrinco era pequeno em comparação. Dentro dela, uma grande bola de pelos grossos e brancos jazia enrolada no canto.

Ainda encarando de canto de olho, Kali enfiou a mão entre as barras num movimento ousado e despreocupado para acariciar o ursorrinco - nomeado Lily por ela mesma -, Lily pareceu feliz em vê-la de novo, tão feliz que a fez se sentir obrigada a pegar um repolho do carrinho ao longe apenas para assistir o animal faminto devorar alegremente o pedaço.

Nesse meio tempo, a grande bola de pelo branca sentiu a comoção, suas orelhas se contraírem ao som da comida sendo mastigada. Kali adivinhou que Shin estava deixando a pobre criatura morrer de fome como "método de adestramento" de novo.

Ela pegou outro pedaço de repolho, apertando com força o buquê que ela ainda segurava.

Kali se aproximou cautelosamente. Ela achava que a nova criatura provavelmente não estaria muito receptiva a pessoas novas no momento, julgando os rastros de queimado em seu pêlo grosso.

Mas talvez ela tenha julgado mal a capacidade de recepção do animal a estranhos, mesmo depois de todo o tratamento de Shin, porque assim que ouviu os passos da menina se aproximando, ele se colocou de pé em suas _seis(?)_ patas e afastou sua cauda incrivelmente larga e pesada para trás, provocando um vento que fez vibrar o tecido pregado no chão que segurava as paredes da tenda. O repolho que Kali segurava escapou da mão dela com o choque, e rolou até que estivesse relativamente próximo da jaula do animal.

Uma grande rajada de ar veio da boca salivante dele, tentando com toda a vontade existente em seu ser sugar o repolho caído, alheio ao coração abalado de Kali.

_Um bisão voador._

A grande seta na testa e os chifres indicavam isso, agora aquela dobra de vento de 15 segundos atrás confirmaram tudo o que o seu coração fraco desconfiava.

_Eu estou vendo um bisão voador. E provavelmente é o bisão voador do Avatar._


	4. Capítulo 3

Não existe sentimento mais desconcertante do que perceber que um animal que foi dado como extinto a quase um século atrás e você só ouviu falar através de histórias contadas pelos antigos está bem na sua frente.

Especialmente se esse é um animal considerado sagrado para a cultura de cobradores do ar - que já estão há muito completamente extintos ou fora dos holofotes. Considerando tudo isso já era incrível pensar que o Avatar estava vivo depois de 100 anos desaparecido, mas era basicamente um milagre que ela tivesse encontrado um Bisão Voador e o bisão voador _dele. O último mestre dobrador de ar._ Kali sentiu pela primeira vez em muito tempo um fogo dentro dela se acender lentamente, talvez fosse o que chamamos esperança, mas se alastrou pelos seus músculos, afastando o cansaço mental que o choque havia deixado para trás.

Ela respirou fundo tentando controlar seus músculos trêmulos. _Eu não estava preparada para isso,_ ela pensou se apoiando nas grades da jaula de Lily até a tontura do extase começar a passar.

"Ei." Ela sussurrou desamparada para o enorme bisão que acabava de terminar de mastigar o repolho enquanto ela estava ocupada tendo um ataque de arritmia."Ainda está com fome, grandão?"

O bisão bufou em resposta que fez os cabelos de Kali voarem e a forçou a fechar os olhos.

"Eu vou tomar isso como um sim." Ela sorriu, olhando em volta para se aproximar depois, com o maior repolho que ela conseguiu encontrar. A garota se aproximou de forma cuidadosa, subitamente consciente do uniforme colorido e cheio de babados que ela usava nessa noite fria, com apenas um manto preto a cobrindo que não conseguia abafar o tilintar das contas costuradas no tecido.

O bisão tomou o cuidado de morder apenas o repolho, e não sua mão, o que Kali apreciou muito, pois com uma arcada dentária daquele tamanho, se ele quisesse, metade dela já teria virado lanchinho, ou pelo menos o braço dela. Mesmo com os sentimentos conflituosos, ela chegou mais perto do que deveria, aproveitando que a fera estava comendo para acariciar seu pêlo grosso de forma carinhosa. Deveria ter sido o máximo de carinho que ele deve ter recebido em alguns dias, por que seu corpo enorme e quente se inclinou em direção ao toque, fazendo Kali se sentir feliz, ainda que contrariada. Ele parecia estar começando a confiar nela, mesmo que se conhecessem apenas a alguns minutos, o que deu Kali a coragem de tratá-lo da mesma forma que trataria Lily.

"Um bigodudo malvado te machucou, não foi, grandão?" Ela tocou levemente algumas das queimaduras e soube que um machucado na pele apenas não havia sido possível por causa da pelagem grossa.

"Eu sinto muito que você esteja passando por isso." A testa de Kali toca a grade fria enquanto suas mãos perdem a timidez e tentam passar todos os sentimentos de que tudo vai ficar bem para a besta sinestesicamente, provavelmente mais perto do que qualquer um escolheria ficar dele. O bisão aproveita a proximidade para cheirar os lírios que ela ainda segurava, vendo que ele pareceu gostar, a garota os ofereceu. Observando as flores sendo comidas com tanto gosto, Kali achou difícil segurar a risada, mais feliz do que já estivera em algumas semanas, apenas para ser acompanhada pelas gargalhadas da plateia soando da tenda principal.

"A apresentação já deve estar terminando, eu vou ter que ir por agora, grandão."

"Mas eu te vejo amanhã, eu prometo. E com mais comida."

Kali correu para sua própria tenda, rezando para não ser pega e formulando novos planos em sua mente.

~•●•~

"Eu realmente gostaria de saber porque você parece de tão bom humor ultimamente." Chio passou por ela com um prato cheio de fatias de carne mal passadas, sentada não tão próxima de Kali que poderia passar uma imagem amigável, mas perto o suficiente para conseguir escutá-la sem fazer muito esforço.

"Eu não sei o que você quis dizer com isso." Chio revirou os olhos para a careta que a garota fez para o prato em sua mão e sua resposta desentendida.

"Mas é verdade, desde o dia da sua estreia você vem sorrindo mais e sumindo do nada para treinar. Conte para a gente, o que aconteceu? Você conheceu um rapaz ou simplesmente pegou gosto pela coisa, que nem a mãe da Chio disse que você faria?" Rin sorri amigável na frente para Kali, do outro lado da mesa.

"Eu duvido que seja porque ela arranjou um namorado, eu já vi ela conversando com a Lee algumas vezes, e um monte de garotos vieram chamar elas para sair e enquanto a Lee aceitava pelas duas, ela parecia querer bater nela e se enterrar na areia." Chio lançou um olhar tão provocativo quanto suas palavras para ela. "Ela sempre arranja um jeito de não ir junto, deve ficar com pena dos meninos e da Lee que iria ter que conversar pelas duas."

Kali sente seu rosto esquentar, esse cenário era familiar para ela, onde sua amiga excessivamente extrovertida faz chantagem emocional para que elas duas pudessem se divertir, os garotos perguntam se elas já conhecem o lugar, elas respondem que não, porque nunca ficam muito tempo em um mesmo lugar, eles as convidam para sair dizendo que vão mostrar lugares legais, Lee aceita por elas e no final eles mostram que só queriam dar uns beijos e às vezes ela tem que mostrar a alguns deles que não é porque elas viajam com um circo por tudo o que é lugar que estão abertas a qualquer um independente do dia e da hora. Depois de algumas vezes ela passou a rejeitar os convites antes que Lee desse a chance para qualquer um desses idiotas, mesmo que ela e sua amiga fossem plenamente capazes de ensinar cada um deles o seu lugar, ela preferia evitar entrar nessas situações antes que eles pudessem provocá-las.

"Pense o que quiser." Kali respondeu. Ela não tinha que contar nada para a menina maliciosa só porque elas se conheciam fazia muito tempo.

"Porque eu sinto um pouco de inveja no seu tom, Chio~?" Mio de repente chega na conversa e colocando uma bandeja na mesa, começa a provocar a amiga.

"É coisa da sua cabeça, cuspidora de fogo, eu não tenho que ter inveja dos meninos que iam procurar ela por causa da popularidade da Lee. Ao contrario dela _eu sei_ que não preciso de outra pessoa para conseguir um encontro." A garota fica vermelha, mas ainda rebate a própria amiga, sem se esquecer de jogar farpas na direção de Kali, que ainda comia desconfortavelmente no meio delas.

"Oh, não era disso que eu estava falando, Chichi." Mio apoiou seu rosto na mão enquanto olhava o rosto da amiga atingir um novo tom de vermelho na escala da vergonha, completamente satisfeita com a reação que causou. Às vezes Mio era tão quieta que Kali esquecia o quão venenosa ela podia ser, quase como uma cobra sorrateira, e suas amigas pareciam ser as maiores vitimas de seu veneno "amigável".

"Você quer dizer que eu estou com inveja da amiga dessa..."

"Eu já acabei." Kali, que havia engolido o tofu como se estivesse desesperada de fome avisa por educação antes de levantar da mesa com pressa. " Eu vejo vocês na hora do ensaio." E usufruiu de toda sua agilidade para fugir o mais rápido possível da conversa.

Ela se virou correndo e não viu o talher que foi jogado em Mio por uma Chio exaltada.

~•●•~

"E foi isso que aconteceu, grandão."

Laila suspirou antes de dobrar a parte superior do corpo e encostar a testa nos joelhos.

O grandão de quem ela falava estava dentro da jaula olhando para ela com curiosidade.

"Eu sinto que a filha da Zumi está tomando uma atitude mais agressiva recentemente, mas aparentemente só comigo _!_ " O bisão solta um som que soou estranhamente como se entendesse o que ela estava falando, e a garota concentrada no alongamento não pôde segurar a risada nasalada que saiu por causa da situação estranha, porém engraçada que se formou na frente dela - uma besta centenária enjaulada ouvindo os problemas de uma adolescente. Faria qualquer um cair na risada.

"Você é um doce, Grandão." ela se aproximou sorrindo "Obrigada por escutar meu desabafo cansado depois da prática." A garota tirou uma maçã da bolsa no chão e ofereceu com um gesto. Deveria ser dela, mas o grandão precisava mais - mesmo que ela tivesse acabado de dar centenas de golpes em alvos imaginários e estivesse suando como um porco.

Uma rajada de vento succionou a maçã e Kali assistiu a mesma desaparecer dentro da boca gigante enquanto se aproximava pensativa.

"Você é mesmo o bisão voador do Avatar?" ela descansou seu corpo ao lado da cela, sem tirar os olhos da criatura enorme. "Você é, não é?"

Grandão se aproximou o máximo que podia e se acomodou no chão, assim como ela, sem tirar seus enormes olhos castanhos dos dela. Ele não disse ou fez nada, mas ainda assim coração de Kali acelerou, como se ela entendesse que esse era o modo dele de concordar.

"Se essa for a situação, acho que vamos ter que arranjar um jeito de te tirar daqui, não é mesmo?" As mãos da garota se apertaram ao redor das barras, antecipando a aventura, mas uma parte de seu coração ainda estava receosa.

Kali havia passado muito tempo sob os cuidados de Zumi e do circo, ela havia feito amizades e aprendido muitas coisas nesses últimos meses, mas agora uma aventura parecia estar chamando ela, e seu peito que antes parecia um oceano parado, estava esperando a calmaria antes da tempestade, sem saber se as ondas a afogarão ou se a levarão até a praia.

Grandão aproximou seu focinho do espaço entre as barras, o rabo massivo balançando para cima e para baixo atrás de seu corpo, soltando um grande jato de ar, sua mensagem era clara: _obrigado._ Como ela sabia disso? Kali não fazia nem ideia.

 _Vou fazer o meu possível,_ ela jurou para si mesma. 


	5. Chapter 5

Se fosse olhar para sua situação de forma objetiva, Kali diria que as possibilidades estavam contra ela. Ela se perguntava como escaparia com uma besta maior do que a tenda em que ela dormia sem chamar atenção ou prejudicar Zumi e sua família por estarem associadas a ela. Se ela fosse ser sincera, era o tipo de situação que as pessoas chamariam de difícil, para não dizer impossível.

Houve uma vez em que algo semelhante aconteceu uma vez e ela não foi pêga, ela libertou um animal que não mostrava sinais de se submeter e sofreu muito sob o punho de ferro - e fogo - de Shin antes, e Kali sentiu não teve outra opção senão ajudar o animal a escapar, mas os detalhes eram extremamente diferentes da situação atual. Na época ela tinha passado muito tempo tentando ignorar os maus tratos que os animais sofriam ocasionalmente pelo chicote do adestrador, em sua maioria em respeito a Tia Zumi, que foi quem havia a acolhido. Mas tudo mudou com a chegada de uma pequena puma-pigmeu que ela acabou por chamar de Meimei. Assim como a maioria dos animais ela se mostrou hostil, mas mesmo com o passar das estações, diferente dos outros, que se acostumaram com o tempo a se comportar para não morrer de fome, Meimei, continuou com sua atitude insubordinada, de quem preferia morrer de fome a se submeter a fazer truques na frente de uma platéia por comida. Logo, ela e Shin estavam no que poderia ser chamado de um impasse, mas apenas olhando para o aspecto magro e machucado de Meimei era possível ver que o impasse não duraria muito, fosse por desistência da parte dela, fosse porque ela logo não aguentaria mais muito tempo sem comida e acabaria partindo desse plano. Fosse como fosse, Kali decidiu que ela não poderia mais apenas ficar assistindo e se propôs a fazer algo, se colocando em perigo pela primeira vez.

No primeiro contato, Meimei claramente não estava saudável, sua pelagem uma vez preta e brilhosa virou uma bagunça sangrenta de calvice e pelo queimado. Era uma visão horrível, e assim que Kali a viu, soube que apenas alimentar o puma-pigmeu não seria o suficiente. Foi assim que em uma noite de casa cheia, ela esperou até que todos estivessem ocupados demais para se preocuparem com a garota da limpeza e libertou Meimei - cuja confiança ela havia conquistado com muito trabalho duro.

Meimei fugiu na noite para nunca mais voltar, e Kali não poderia ter pedido por por mais, porque, apesar de ter se apegado a ela, saudade nenhuma faria com que ela pedisse para o pequeno puma ficar nas redondezas e correr o risco de enfrentar a raiva de Shin uma vez que ele percebeu que o maior desafio de sua carreira até o momento havia desaparecido.

Ninguém foi culpado, apesar de algumas suspeitas do adestrador, e Kali soube que ninguém nunca soube o que ela havia feito naquela noite, e se soube, teve piedade do pobre animal e da 'garota quieta da cicatriz'.

Do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, a menina achava que teria que seguir o mesmo raciocínio para libertar o Grandão. Esperar até que ninguém estivesse prestando atenção e dar um jeito de romper - ou destrancar a jaula em que ele estava preso. Só havia um outro detalhe, além do tamanho incrivelmente difícil de perder de vista do bisão, havia também o fato de que ela...

"Vamos, garotas, já está na hora!" a voz aguda de Tia Zumi as chamou, fazendo Kali agilizar o movimento de colocar a roupa de apresentação.

_Eu me pergunto como vou esperar a atração principal para agir se eu faço parte da atração agora!_

~•●•~

"É tão difícil, Grandão!" O corpo de Kali caiu pesadamente no chão, enquanto regulava sua respiração após completar o treino diário que já havia virado parte de sua rotina fazer do lado de fora da barraca em que o bisão estava. "É tão difícil ter uma ideia do que fazer para te tirar daí sem ninguém descobrir." Ela sussurrou por entre as golfadas de ar, os olhos fechados pelo cansaço que ela já estava acostumada e a cabeça agora encostada da jaula.

O hálito quente soprou poeira para todo lado enquanto a besta sentiu seu sofrimento e tentou inutilmente ajudar mordendo as barras de metal, provocando uma risada fraca de Kali, que sentiu seu peito esquentar pelo carinho que ela começou a sentir pela criatura.

O Grandão pareceu entender que seus dentes não conseguiriam quebrar as barras e desistiu deixando seu corpo cair no chão, provocando um tremor e o que pareceu ser um vendaval ao seu redor.

O vento acariciou o rosto de Kali de forma refrescante, independente de sua violência para com todo o resto das coisas ao seu redor, e enquanto ela observava a maçã voar em direção a boca dele de forma tão natural, a garota encarava pensativa, como se tentando decifrar aquela dobra controlada que ela havia visto tantas vezes agora.

Seus olhos verde grama encaravam intensamente a besta, em uma curiosidade quase desesperadora. "Eu me pergunto se eu..." então seus cachos escuros voaram de um lado para o outro quando ela chacoalhou a cabeça com força se impedindo de vocalizar o que quer que estivesse se passando em sua mente. "Deixa pra lá. Eu não tenho como perguntar nada disso agora, não é como se você pudesse me responder, não é mesmo?" Uma mão acariciou o rosto peludo a sua frente, Kali riu para os olhos confusos do bisão.

O que ela queria perguntar era uma dúvida que ela tinha desde muito nova, mas nunca tinha tido a chance de descobrir a resposta. Era algo que ela vinha esperado tanto tempo para saber que perderá as esperanças, mas agora parece estar tão perto de ser respondida que ela podia se dar ao luxo esperar mais um pouco. Em breve ela sentia que qualquer dúvida sobre isso que ela quisesse expor, ficaria clara. Então, haja o que houver, ela deveria se empenhar mais para bolar um plano.

Kali saiu para se aprontar para sua apresentação.

~•●•~

"O que está acontecendo com você hoje, Kali?" Tia Zumi se aproximou da rede com uma expressão preocupada.

Kali caiu de uma altura de dez metros em direção a rede por causa de um erro de principiante na corda. A pior parte é que não era o primeiro erro que ela cometeu hoje, então ela entende a preocupação de Zumi, principalmente porque é a primeira vez que ela cai da corda desde que começou a se apresentar.

"Sinto muito, minha cabeça está meio aérea hoje, Tia." Ela diz, e não está mentindo. No treino individual de hoje, quando ela foi dar uma olhada no bisão, ouviu por acidente o motivo de todo o seu estresse: Shin e o dono do circo estavam discutindo sobre o que fazer com o Grandão, e não ouvindo os protestos do adestrador, o dono decidiu sozinho que ele faria parte do show, querendo ou não, para fazer valer seu preço. Se o choque da drástica decisão não fosse o suficiente, um enraivecido Shin usa seu chicote de fogo para fazer o bisão soltar um grito horrorizado de dor e susto como um aviso do que aconteceria se ele não se comportasse. A pressão sobre os ombros de Kali aumenta dez vezes subitamente, metade por ela poder ver que tipo de tratamento agressivo o bisão vinha sofrendo e a outra metade ser que o seu prazo estava acabando e ela tinha que tirar ele de lá _hoje_ , antes da apresentação, ou o pior poderia acontecer. Foi tudo muito de repente, tão súbito que mesmo que ela já estivesse decidida a tirar o bisão de lá, o fato de que ele seria tirado da jaula era uma oportunidade boa demais para ela deixar passar, e tornou tudo muito oficial.

Kali tenta sair da rede sozinha, mas sua mente ainda nebulosa faz com que ela escorregue e pise de mal jeito.

"Cuidado!" A mulher apoia os ombros da garota. "Não sei o que aconteceu hoje para você estar tão fora de si, mas não pode apresentar desse jeito, garota, vai acabar se matando! Imagina se aquela louca aparece outra vez e pede para tirar a rede de novo?"

"Eu só estou um pouco nervosa hoje, tia, não é nada sério. E eu duvido que aquilo aconteça mais de uma vez." Mas contrariando suas palavras, ela faz uma careta ao apoiar seu pé esquerdo no chão, assustando Zumi.

"Você se machucou? Me deixe ver seu pé." As outras garotas se aproximaram ao ver Tia Zumi sentada analisando o pé levemente inchado de Kali.

"Parece que você ainda é uma principiante, apesar de não parecer, você também erra, depois de tudo." Chio se aproximou de braços cruzados e uma expressão impassível.

"Eu sou humana, Chio, não uma máquina." Kali respondeu entre dentes, metade de sua atenção foi usada para assimilar o comentário ácido da garota e a outra metade estava aguentando a dor de Zumi tateando seu tornozelo sem medir a força em seu aperto. "Por mais perfeita que eu seja aos seus olhos, eu erro também. Às vezes, eu quero dizer."

Mio arregalou os olhos e segurou o que parecia o inicio de um sorriso enquanto o rosto de Chio se tornava uma mistura de ressentimento e vergonha. "Porque você não fala para gente a real razão da sua falta de atenção hoje?"

"Não entendi o que você quer dizer com isso, eu já falei que acordei me sentindo mal hoje, acontece." ela declarou, desconfiada de que Chio talvez soubesse de algo que ela não deveria.

"É mesmo? Você parecia bem hoje no café da manhã." a garota fingiu pensar consigo mesma "Eu me pergunto se tem algo a ver com o fato de que aquela criatura nova, o búfalo do ar, vai se apresentar hoje pela primeira vez? Ou algo aconteceu enquanto você estava no seu tempo livre, não sei."

Os nós dos dedos de Kali ficaram brancos quando ela os apertou com força, tentando controlar sua reação na frente das pessoas à menção do bisão. Felizmente, ela não teve que falar nada, porque Zumi interrompeu a troca de farpas encarando Kali interrogativamente.

"É esse o motivo de você estar tão aérea hoje? Está com medo de se apresentar com essa besta nova solta?" Os lábios dela estavam selados, mas sem outra opção, a garota olhou para o chão hesitante, o que pareceu uma confissão tímida aos olhos da mulher. "Ora, porque não me disse antes? Eu poderia falar com Shin para ser mais duro e manter a criatura na linha hoje, você não teria porque temer." Zumi suspirou, parecendo desamparada, mas olhou para o pé machucado de Kali com uma expressão conformada. "Se bem que agora não tem jeito de você se apresentar, não com o seu pé desse jeito."

"A senhora tem certeza que eu não posso me apresentar hoje?" O tom de Kali era esperançoso, mas Zumi pareceu entender errado, pois bagunçou o cabelo da garota com carinho e tentou consolá-la. "Você tem que tomar mais cuidado, garota. Estou feliz que você goste tanto de se apresentar, mas é melhor deixar o resto para as outras meninas hoje, apenas não exagere e deixe sua lesão piorar."

Kali engoliu o que quer que quisesse dizer, apenas se esforçou para conter toda a bagunça que era seu estômago ansioso e devolveu um sorriso pequeno e conformado.

_Ela tinha um plano._


End file.
